1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to human-computer interfaces (HCIs), and particularly to animated characters utilized as an HCI. The invention is more particularly related to the display of Non Verbal Behaviors (NVBs) of an animated character. The invention is still more particularly related to the paramaterization of NVBs for specifying NVBs for display on the animated character. The invention is still further related to the modulation and regulation (selecting an amount of specific non-verbal behaviors, and combining different channels of NVB) of non verbal behaviors of the animated character communicating with a user.
2. Discussion of the Background
Autonomous synthetic computer characters have become a technological and commercial reality in the last few years, both as alternative user interface mechanisms and as entertainment devices. The Microsoft Office Assistant, Microsoft Agent, IBM""s Warp Guide, and Extempo""s Imp Software are all recent attempts to commercialize user interface technology developed over the last decade at academic research institutions. The explosion in computer games which utilize synthetic characters and their increased use in television and motion pictures also indicate a strong demand for advances in this technology.
One such advance is the basic action selection architecture (BASA) developed in the ALIVE project at the MIT Media Lab. The BASA is used for run-time simulation of characters in deliverable applications.
In the BASA, behaviors are arranged in a hierarchy with those at the top of the hierarchy being more abstract categories of behavior and those at the bottom being operational in that they have simulation routines associated with them which allow the character to perform them when commanded. Behaviors at each level in the hierarchy compete every time step of the simulation for control of the character. The result of this competition is one primary behavior, which is the primary action the character performs at that time step.
However, most of the research and development in this area to date has been on realistic rendering, real-time animation, and xe2x80x9cfunctionalxe2x80x9d behaviors, while the issue of character individuation through the use of patterns of Non Verbal Behaviors (NVBs) that are unique, consistent, and predictable over time are typically left for an animator or script writer.
The present inventors have realized the need to produce algorithmically controlled low level unconscious behaviors, referred to herein as social primitives (SPs), included in a class of Non Verbal Behaviors (NVBs) in animated characters in order to provide a more communicative and engaging interface. The invention provides a method for implementing an animated character (on a computer or other electronic device), using social primitives for interacting with human users. The invention provides a modulation of selected Non Verbal Behavior (NVBs) channels, which include but are not restricted to such items as facial expressions, eye contact, eye direction, gestures (pointing, for example), and tone of voice.
The SPs are parameterized based on qualities related to a communication being performed by the character. The SPs may be language independent, played alone on the character, or may be in conjunction with verbal communications (language dependent behaviors). Other SPs may also be utilized to help define or refine actions taken by the character when no communications are being made (language independent behaviors).
The invention may be performed by a device comprising at least one action module configured to determine at least one communication (verbal, non-verbal, or a combination of both) from an animated character to a user, including, a selection mechanism that identifies at least one channel of Non Verbal Behavior (NVB), and one or more behaviors (including SPs), to be utilized in said communication that at least one of performs or supplements said communication.
The invention includes a method, comprising the steps of identifying a communication to be made by an animated character, determining a set of at least one Non Verbal Behavior (NVBs), that at least one of supplement and perform said communication, and playing said set of NVBs on said animated character.
Both the device and method may be conveniently implemented on a general purpose computer, and the results may be displayed on a connected output mechanism or transmitted to a remote output mechanism for display.